The College has set a priority to make a major thrust into biomedical science. The MBRS program is an excellent resource to help the institution fulfill its objective. This long term objective has been a great influence by the existence, since 1979, of the MBRS program in our College. This program will continue to expand the opportunities and increase the involvement of the Natural Science Division's biomedical research training to our students who are predominately African-American and African-Caribbean and are educationally disadvantaged and who reside primarily in Central Brooklyn and other under served areas of New York City. Hence, the program will also improve the research capabilities of the Natural Science faculty. The program will provide faculty with released time for research, purchase of equipment and supplies so that we may develop a highly enriched center of learning and particularly in biomedical research. Achieving the objectives of the program will contribute to the basic knowledge of health related processes. Students will do basic research with a faculty mentor in the areas of biochemistry, cell biology, enzymology, botany, herbal pharmacology, peptide chemistry, entomology and environmental physics. Students completing this program will be well prepared to enter graduate or professional schools and competently engage in biomedical research.